Never underestimate the Slayer
by Kate-foreverfan
Summary: The Slayers always have Watchers, but no friends, they abide the rules, they even have a Slayer's handbook. Well, this one is entirely different. And she doesn't react as required... All who don't believe - you're on your own! Dark fic Buffy/Willow/Xand HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Title:** Never underestimate the Slayer

**Rating:** R

**Genre**: Romance/Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles and all the other characters in the syndicated TV-show Buffy The Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy etc, etc. I do NOT own any of the official characters, their names or their backgrounds. This story, however, is mine.

**Spoilers:** Season 4. Somewhere between Something Blue & Hush. No canon Tara (maybe later). Dark fic. Love & tenderness ensured.

**Pairing:** Buffy/Willow/Xander

**Summary:** The Slayers always have Watchers, but no friends, they abide the rules, they even have a Slayer's handbook. Well, this one is entirely different. And she doesn't react as required... All who don't believe - you're on your own! The new Master Vampire of the Hellmouth and her mates – new rules, new town, new feelings. How we came to be.

**Feedback:** Hell yeah! I LOVE feedback! Good or bad, I don't mind, as long as it's constructive.

_Text in this print_ - Narrator's current thoughts

_Text in this print -_ Memories

Prologue

Buffy

The reason I always feared to be a vampire is loneliness. Yeah, exactly! Not the bloodsucking, not being soulless, nope sirrre! The biggest fear – that I will be alone.

Then, being in Sunnydale for a year has lessened the power of my nightmare.

Here I accepted myself. Here I became the real Slayer. Here I found the one thing people are looking for their all lives. I have found my true love. Or, speaking in real terms of the Slayer and Vampires – I have found my mates for all eternity. Yes, you are not mistaken. Mates as in plural.

Meeting Willow and Xander gave my life that spark, that sense it was lacking – before and through that first year of my slaying. We clicked right away.

Xander, my adventurer and conquer. My man. My trusted advisor.

'_Can I have you?'_

His first words to me… We both knew what he said, but both chose to ignore them. It was quite unexpected and sudden, and not at the right time… though we both felt the inner response. I found him cute… and the Slayer found him dependable. We were so weak and uncertain - pathetic humans. Spikey here called them once 'happy meals with legs' – he was right. But where would he be without us? Bit more 'bout that later.

Xander put the firs brick in the house of our future and the road to our lives as a triad. The attraction was there from the first whiff of the air.

Willow, my sweet Willow. My girl. My Queen.

She was so not herself. Her true nature and beauty was deeply hidden that first time we talked on the bench in the Sunnydale High. But my Slayer felt her the minute Cordelia brought me up to that water fountain – _'This girl is special, she's yours, don't miss her…'_ The first chance I got I made it clear to her – she was the first priority to me before any other girl.

They both reached out for me – Xander with his fortitude and Willow with her desire to belong somewhere. They called to some part of me I didn't know still existed within me. That Jesse boy didn't belong with them – even on that first day I could tell that. My mates, even incomplete without me, already had that aura of togetherness which didn't include that boy. From my current position I can certainly say he was more so embarrassing as a vampire. The great Darla made one of her first miscalculations making him her Childe.

How we came to be together – and how we made our town truly ours… I think I have some time to spare while my lovers training a new pet. Shall make sure they remember…

Let's take a walk down the memory lane to see our recent past…


	2. Chapter 1 Sunnydale  Buffy

**Guys, sorry for the delay in updates. Here is the part of the chapter. I decided to post this to keep you interested ****)))) Hoping for it! **

Chapter 1. Sunnydale - Buffy

_I think I should start from my becoming a Slayer and then movin' to Sunnydale. Just so you have the whole picture._

I always had that naughty, evil spark, that pure cruelty – which I cleverly tried to hide. All the sheep that had been following me around at Hemery in L.A. had seen some of it – and feared it might be aimed at them.

_I wonder if it had been the Slayer – not awakened yet__, already making her presence known. _

I had pretty good time – been on the top of the world! Then Merrick had found me. And thanks to his Watcher-drilling and some fear I started suppressing my better half – the Slayer. She didn't like it that much. His explanations were so muddled and confusing – nothing more certain than _'Vampires – enemies, you – the destroyer'_ – couldn't be pieced together. Thus began my struggle – trying to combine my dark side with slaying and managing to notice and react properly to my parents' upcoming divorce (though daddy dearest always had a good timing). Though it should be said - I learned all I could from Merrick.

My parents had problems way before my Slayer has awakened. The Slayer respects power and so strong and powerful beings. My father never was one. And even when a part of me was dormant I still gave off a certain vibe. Daddy felt her – and he was afraid never fully understanding why. Mommy always tried to make peace between his constant nagging and my wild escapades. The last couple of years before the divorce and our moving to Sunnyhell he was a rare guest at home – and already had his secretary lover. Mom never truly loved him – or as she says – not after few years of living together and having me.

_I had a thought of tracking him down – last heard he was in Italy somewhere. But Willow was right – we still have time to make him agitated enough – you should hunt in a right way – having all the fun you can._

Mother never could accept my independence. I didn't need constant looking after and supervision. From the age of five I could perfectly fend for myself. So she always felt unappreciated and unneeded in emotional capacity. At time when I started school we were so off with each other that she found it easier to engross herself in the gallery.

I never was a poster child in the pre-school but most kids are forgiven for their pranks. In school I knew that I couldn't afford to be as reckless. So my image was of a self-absorbed, rich and fashionable girl. It is in Slayer's nature to be able to be everyone you want. So I had a full success in my charade. Humiliating the weak, having a flock – it was a blast. I reveled in it! The Slayer was already coming to the front. Near that time Merrick arrived. For a man who came from the Merry Old and had as old morals – well, he didn't impress my favorite inner monster. She never was pleased with the people who tried to severe our connection or discourage from developing and deepening it beyond hunting. So, let's say Merrick's unfortunate and very disconcerting death wasn't entirely** that** sudden and unplanned. _He really made me cranky!_ Lothos really wasn't that fast for the Slayer. But… I honestly was getting tired of my Watcher. _Giles was much funnier! And his reactions were always a tad bit… But I'm getting ahead of the story…_


End file.
